


Special Moves

by TangentDreams2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: When Sonic is informed that boxing champion, Amy has been flirting with their friends in order to win, the pair go head to head in a boxing match in a deal to stop her flirtatious ways. Only, that's part of the plan.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Special Moves

"Haah!" His fist landed a strong punch into the punching bag. It swung back and forth harshly from the force of the hedgehog's attack. He swung a few more punches. Uppercuts here, jabs there. A few hooks and cross punches and the blue hedgehog backed off from his training, pleased with his efforts.

His growing collection of gold medals was about to get bigger as he moved on from the previous games and tried out for boxing. He was confident in winning. His friends called it egotistical but whatever they had to call it to get over their defeat. Nothing or no one was going to get in his way of another gold medal.

Taking a seat on nearby bench. Sonic grabbed his bottle of water and chugged it back. Oh he needed that. The strenuous training had him gulping water like a fish. But again, if it meant another victory, he would chug back an entire pool of water.

He decided to watch his friends train for a bit. Probably learn a thing or two about their special moves. They all had one. A flashy, high powered move that knocked the competition out of the way and almost always guaranteed a victory. He had strong competition indeed when it came to special moves.

"Hey Sonic." Tails approached his best friend, Knuckles alongside him. "Heard you were trying out for boxing next. How's your training coming along?"

"Great! Think I'll be ready for a match pretty soon. Did you guys come to try out for boxing too?"

The boys exchanged faces and bashfully looked away. "Well, we already have... We came to see if you could beat the boxing champ."

Sonic seemed rather baffled to hear they had already tried boxing. He hadn't heard them mention anything about winning any gold medals for it. Any medal infact. He shrugged off his curiosity. "You bet I can! Who is it anyway? Bowser? Zavok? Please don't tell me it's Eggman." He chuckled to himself as he took a sip of water. Eggman beating anyone at anything seemed amusing to him.

Knuckles and Tails once again exchanged faces. "Uh, no... It's uh..." Tails scratched his head. Stumbling on his words.

"It's Amy." Knuckles finished the sentence for the young fox.

The blue hedgehog choked on his water. "What?!" He coughed out. "You're kidding right? As in, Amy Rose, Amy? Rather small and petite, Amy?" He suddenly had a realisation. "Wait? You both lost to Amy?" He burst into a fit of laughter.

Knuckles growled at the hedgehog. "She wouldn't have won if it weren't for her special moves!"

"What moves?" The blue hedgehog composed himself. His friends refused to answer him for a moment. "C'mon guys. If I'm gonna beat her, I'll need to know what I'm dealing with."

With a sigh, Tails attempted to explain. "Well... She has this kind of... Thing about her."

"Riiight... And that thing is?"

"Seduction." Knuckles butted in before Tails could answer. Both boys lightly blushed with embarrassment.

W-what did he just say?

Sonic chuckled, both humorously and in disbelief. "Sorry. For a moment there, I thought you said Amy seduced you both. Heh, can you imagine?" Again, his friends looked away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. No, they weren't being serious. "Guys...?"

He could feel the streaks of jealousy and betrayal hitting him right in the gut. The pink fan girl of his was using her womanly ways on his friends in order to win? Even worse, they fell for it? What did that even mean? Did they like her? No, his friends wouldn't do that to him.

Then again, he never expected Amy to become flirtatious with anyone other than him and that was apparently happening.

Tails looked down, defeated and ashamed. "She's beaten almost everyone with her special moves. Mario, Luigi, Silver, Shadow... Espio is still in a state of paralysis after the fight!"

Sonic's mouth dropped open. They had to be kidding! She was flirting with all of them and all of them fell for it?! His fist balled with frustration.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "We think it's some kind of charm or spell or... Something. Daisy and Blaze fell for it too."

"There has to be an explanation as to how she's winning. I mean, none of us have any romantic feelings for her but as soon as she uses her special moves, it's game over!" The fox hesitated to give his buddy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. No one wanted to admit what happened in the ring with Amy and they definitely didn't want to be the ones to inform Sonic on Amy's behaviour. She was his 'self proclaimed' girlfriend after all and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Sonic had a soft spot for the girl.

They could hear Sonic grinding his teeth together. "Sonic, you alright there, dude?"

Sonic promptly stopped his teeth grinding and stood up from his seat on the bench. "What, me? I'm fine! Just, uh, y'know. Trying to figure out what's happening. There's no way I'm losing to Amy!" He played off his frustration. "Okay... So what do these moves look like?"

The echidna shuddered at the memory. "She either blows a kiss or she gives you this look."

"A look?"

"Yeah. Like an alluring look." He shook his head. "The image doesn't leave your head for awhile."

_She's never looked at me like that before..._

"Then once you're under this spell, you become paralysed, or too immobilised by these... feelings to fight back." Tails also shook his head. "It took hours to get her out my head!"

"Tell me about it. It's still difficult to look at her the same way again." Knuckles agreed, looking at the younger male.

"Okay guys. Heard enough of that..." Sonic gulped. Did he just say that out loud?

Knuckles nodded his head to the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked visibly tense after hearing about the aftermath of Amy's charm. "Sorry, man. Must be tough hearing what your girl's been up to you with your friends."

Sonic laughed almost too dramatically. "Hahaha. D-did you just say _your girl_? Hehe. That's hilarious. Amy's not my girl, okay? She's single... **_I'm_** single. **_Happily_** single. So y'know, if Amy wants to che- I mean flirt with anyone and everyone, that's no biggie."

His friends could see through his facade but said nothing to his ramblings.

"The biggest crime here is fighting dirty! As captain of our team, I'll go and speak to her about it. Where is she anyway?"

Tails tapped his head, thinking where Amy could be. "She's most likely with Rouge at the moment at the Olympic Boxing Centre."

Sonic was taken back by this information. "Rouge? I didn't think those two even got along."

"They do now. Rouge has been training her for months. Haven't you noticed anything different about Amy? Anything... physical?"

Now that he thought about it, he had noticed her physique changing. He tried to avoid staring at her for too long. Didn't want her or his friends getting the wrong idea.

"Yeah. She's a lot stronger since Rouge started training her." Tails added.

"And more... Toned."

"Dude!" Sonic shouted at his red friend. The gym became silent as everyone stared at the blue hedgehog. Feeling this was a good time to leave, the hedgehog raced out of the gym in search of Amy.

"Think I struck a nerve there?" Knuckles leaned over to whisper to the fox.

"Yeah... Just a bit..."

* * *

Sonic dashed to the Olympic boxing centre, hoping to find Amy there and have a word with her regarding her suggestive behaviour. Admittedly, he felt cheated. He didn't quite know why he felt that way. Like he had told Knuckles and Tails, he and Amy were not and never had been a thing. With both of them being single, she had every right to flirt with whoever she wanted.

But she claimed to only love him.

That was what really made him grind his teeth. From the moment they met, she claimed to have loved him. Now, he had to hear from his closest friends that she had been flirting with them and pretty much anybody in order to win? What was the deal with that?

Did she still love him?

Had she moved on?

The sound of echoed voices broke him away from his thoughts. Walking out towards the boxing ring, he found the pink hedgehog training with Rouge. The bat held a pair of boxing pads whilst instructing Amy on what type of punch to inflict.

"Left hook!"

"Haah!

"Jab! Dodge! Uppercut!"

"Haah, ugh, aah!"

Detecting the sound of his footing, Rouge looked over to see Sonic watching them from the entrance. She smirked mischievously and whispered something to the pink hedgehog. His fan turned around to look at him. Her mitted hand resting on her hip. Why did she look disinterested? She would usually be happy to see him.

He made his way down the steps where he was greeted by Rouge who got out the ring and flew over to the hedgehog. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I came to talk to Amy." He stated his purpose for being there. He looked over at Amy who was staring back at him, leaning on the post, within in the ring.

The bat looked over at the pink hedgehog. Amy nodded back at her coach. Smirking, the bat flew off. Sonic watched her leave. Why had she been smirking?

"Did you need something, Sonic?" Amy questioned her blue idol. Her tone remained aloof. It made Sonic feel awkward. He began to question whether he had done anything previously to upset her. She rested on a stool in the corner of the ring and grabbed her towel. Gently, she dabbed the sweat off her chest.

Her actions lead to him focusing on her outfit. It was practically a copy of Rouge's sports clothing, only red. Ah, a possible tactic in her flirting game. A sports bra to show her chest. It also showed off her toned abdomen. He could see what Knuckles was talking about now.

"Sonic?" Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

Damnit. He had been staring. Worse, he had been _caught_ staring. Clearing his throat, he climbed into the ring and cross his arms. "I spoke to Tails and Knuckles earlier." He held a frown on his face.

"Aw that's nice. I hope they're okay." She ignored his frown and serious attitude. She got up from her seat and got out of the ring to grab her bottle of water.

Sonic followed behind her, slightly bothered by her casual response. "Yeah. I heard you've been playing dirty in order to win gold medals in boxing."

"Playing dirty?" She sipped on her water.

"Yeah. By flirting with anybody that enters the ring!"

Swallowing her water, the pink hedgehog seemed unfazed by what her hero was telling her. She simply shrugged and placed her bottle back in its original spot. "Huh... I can't tell which one of those you're more concerned about. Me flirting with anyone other than you or by doing, what you think, is foul play?"

"The flir- Foul play!"

"Sonic. They're my special moves. It's not cheating."

_It is cheating... Cheating on me!_

"And besides, my special moves are acceptable according to the rules so until anyone can beat me, I won't stop using them." She began to walk away, leaving Sonic both frustrated and startled by her diva like behaviour.

The last thing he wanted was for Amy to continue to use those special moves of hers. He extended his arm, grabbing the girl by her shoulder. "What if I were to beat you?"

She paused. Turning to the hedgehog slowly, she rest her hands on her hips. "Are you challenging me?"

"Too right I am! Me and you, one on one. If I win, you stop with the special moves."

"If _I_ win..." She leaned forward and whispered to him. "You'll have to kiss me." She flashed a flirtatious wink.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?

"A deal's a deal, Sonic."

 _The odds are in my favour either way._ He held out his hand for her to shake. "Deal."

Her eyes dazzled from the thought of Sonic kissing her. She could just picture it. He'd take in his arms, dip her back slightly in a romantic gesture. He'd lean in slowly, whispering how he loved her and kiss her tenderly. Then fireworks would appear behind them and the sound of wedding bells would be heard in the distance and...

"Amy?"

Oh right! She quickly shook his hand. "Deal!"

"We'll have a match in three days. Hope you got some other special moves lined up after I win." He gave her his typical cocky smirk.

"And you better be ready to pucker up, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Pfft. If you say so. Later Ames." He fled the boxing centre. The pink hedgehog dropped to her knees and hyperventilated. Did she really just accept a fight with her 'boyfriend'?

Rouge appeared in front of Amy. " Pretty nice performance there. You sure know how to play hard to get. Even used the towel dab technique. I'm impressed."

Clutching her knees, Amy breathed slowly. "I have to fight him! Maybe this has gone too far. He seemed angry with me about the special moves."

"You did exactly what you needed to do. With that charm of yours, he'll be yours in no time."

"I dunno. I'm not sure I want Sonic to fall for me because of some charm."

Rouge knelt down on one knee in front of Amy. "Win this match and get what you've always wanted. That is what all this is for." She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to her feet. "Now c'mon. we've got a hedgehog to beat. Double the training."

* * *

_Walking through the streets of Tokyo, Amy_ _walked along the pavement, admiring all the city had to offer. She tried the food. She bought cute outfits and she took pictures of the beautiful city._

_Taking a look at the pictures she had taken, she noticed all her shots had Rouge in them, standing in the background of each one, smiling at the camera. "Huh?" She looked around for the bat, only to find she was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she looked down at her camera again._

_"_ _Did you catch my good side?" The bat leaned over Amy's shoulder, examining the pictures._

_Amy turned around, huffing at Rouge for photo bombing her every photo. "What do you want Rouge?"_

_"I'm simply sightseeing. Just like you. Gotta do something to pass the time." She looked around. "Strange. I haven't seen big blue around here."_

_The pink girl raised her eyebrow. What did she want with Sonic? "That's because he's not here..."_

_Rouge looked dramatically surprised. "What?! You mean you came out here without your boyfriend? What happened to you, Pinky? I can remember when you would **never** leave his side."_

_"Funny." Amy began to walk away._

_Giggling to herself, Rouge hovered beside her. "I'm just kidding. How about I make it up to you?"_

_Amy paused, cautious to believe her. "How do you intend to do that?"_

_Rouge pointed to a stand where an elderly female goat stood behind. In front of her were various gems and jewelry. The stand held a banner above it, reading: 'The Lucky Charm'. "How about I buy you one of those?"_

_That seemed a bit of a stretch. Rouge, buying her jewelry just to apologise for mocking her? It wasn't the first time the bat mocked her. Why was she apologising with gifts now?_

_She held her caution. "Alright..." She walked towards the store, Rouge hovering alongside her._

_"Hello there ladies!" The elderly lady greeted them. "How may I assist you today? Gems to tell the future? Rid you of woe? Jewelry to entice?"_

_"Enticing sounds about right." Rouge smirked._

_"Ah, we have many type of charms for that my dear." She picked up various pieces of jewelry. A glowing emerald necklace, a sapphire bracelet and an amethyst ring. "Now, these all hold their own type of charm. The necklace; if worn, will make that special person fall deeply in love as long as you're wearing it. If taken off, they will return to their original state of emotion."_

_That didn't sound ideal. The last thing she wanted was for Sonic to become bewitched by a piece of jewelry. Although it would be nice just to feel desired by him... No. Not the kind of love she wanted. "Maybe not..." Amy politely smiled to the woman._

_Placing the necklace down, the goat held up the sapphire bracelet. "This bracelet will charm that special someone into becoming your slave. They will perform anything you desire as long as you wear it."_

_"That sounds like my kind of jewelry." Rouge nodded towards the woman._

_"A fine choice." She responded._

_Amy shook her head. These charms were appearing to be too dark for her tastes. She wanted to know how Sonic truly felt about her... Not force him into loving her. How was it love if it was against his free will?_

_"And finally, the amethyst ring. For as long as you wear this and perform the moves of the forbidden temptations, anyone in line of sight will become immobilised by love. This charm was used by the beautiful women of the Baelogodi tribe to win the war against the rival nations when their men fell to the enemies might. Definitely a powerful tactic in battle."_

_Again, Amy remained confused and bewildered by the power of the charms and found them to be too dark to consider trying._

_Rouge noticed her hesitation. "Come on Amy. What's the worse that can happen? Pick one."_

_"I don't want to force Sonic into loving me."_

_"She said 'for as long as you wear it'. That means you can just take it off if you don't like the charms and the person will go back to how they acted before. It's fine! Besides..." She whispered into her ear. "I have a plan to see how Sonic really feels about you. All you have to do is wear one of these."_

_Amy was still uncertain if she should trust the bat. It wasn't like her to help her out unless she was getting something out of it. And yet, she found herself too intrigued to decline. What if Rouge's plan did work and Sonic did tell her how he felt for her? She wasn't sure she wanted to let that opportunity go._

_Overcome by her curiosity, Amy gave in to the bat. "Alright. I'll take the ring."_

_"You made a fine choice." The elderly lady placed the ring into Amy's hand. "The moves are rather simple. A blow kiss or a little flirtatious wink or smile. Do this whilst looking at somebody and they'll be overcome with infatuation for you._

_"Try it out!" Rouge pointed at a lone wolf passing by. Amy glared back at her. "How will you know it works if you don't try?"_

_"We do not give refunds!" The goat chimed in behind them._

_Rolling her eyes, she stepped out in front of the wolf, placing the ring on her finger. "May I help you?" He asked her. She flashed him a flirtatious wink, as much as she could muster through her humiliation. Love hearts appeared around her and darted towards the wolf. The hearts burst around him. With a howl, he fell back, immobilised with love._

_"Holy Chaos!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Are you okay, sir?!"_

_Laughing at her succession, Rouge applauded the hedgehog. "You actually did it! What is Sonic going to think once he hears you flirted with another guy?"_

_Oh no! She had flirted with this guy! But it was only to test if the charm worked and Rouge had been the one to tell her to do it. Chaos. Had she actually cheated on Sonic? "Oh Rouge! I shouldn't have listened to you! Sonic's will be so upset with me!"_

_"Will he though?" Rouge held onto her shoulders and spoke closely. "You have witnessed Sonic flirt with a lot of girls and you never see him feeling guilty or trying to ask for your forgiveness..." She had a point. Sonic had previously flirted with many girls at once, right in front of her and of course, he didn't even think about how she would feel._

_Ah yes, she forgot. Her love was one sided. "Did that feel good? Having a man fall head over heels at your feet? Imagine how many more will do the same? Imagine Sonic doing the same?"_

_It did feel good. She knew it was wrong. Being so egotistical to want men falling for her from a single gesture. To gain any pleasure from feeling so powerful in their falter. But man it felt good! And if Sonic were to do the same, the feeling would be even more pleasurable._

_Unable to hold back her mischievous smile, she turned to Rouge and gave her a nod. "Let's have fun with this." The girls gave one another a high five, laughing menacingly at the ring's potential._

* * *

The three days had been strenuous. The training given to her by Rouge went on for hours a day and pushed her to new limits that she would never try on her own. She became nauseated by the vigorous training. If it helped her win against Sonic and earn his affection however, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Looking around at the crowd, she could see her friends cheering both her and Sonic on. Although the cheers were more likely aimed towards Sonic. The majority had lost to her after all, her defeat would definitely be a sight to see. She then turned to face Sonic. He sat opposite her in the ring. He was staring back at her, his cocky smile showed his confidence. She returned the gesture, not wanting his confidence to show any weakness within her.

Who was she kidding though? She was petrified. Even with all her training, Sonic would be able to knock her out in a few hits. Although, Sonic would most likely hold back most of his strength for her but who knew if he would do the same for his speed?

"Amy." Rouge called to the girl. Amy leaned over to listen to her coach. "Remember what I taught you in training. You're up against the speed demon. Focus on your reflexes."

"Right!"

"Oh and Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Flirt hard." The bat winked. She giggled as the hedgehog blushed. Moving away from the ring, she took a seat next to Knuckles.

Both hedgehog's got up from their stools and stood in front of one another, in the ring. Holding up their boxing gloves, they taunted one another.

"You sure you wanna fight me? You can always back out now." He smirked at her.

"You haven't even seen my moves yet, Sonic. Do they scare you that much?" She pretended to be sympathetic.

He chuckled. "Guess we'll see, won't we?"

 **DING DING**!

"Let's do this!" Sonic swung a right cross towards Amy. She blocked his attack with her right arm and swung a left uppercut towards his abdomen. He dodged, rolling to the side and throwing a left hook to her shoulder. She grunted with pain. Guess he wasn't going to hold back as much as she thought. "Is that the best you got?"

She growled, rolling away from him. He was smirking at her. Of course, as cocky as ever. He wouldn't let her live this down if she lost to him. Bothered by his smug attitude, she charged at him, throwing hooks at him at a close range. He had managed to dodge most of them, the final hook however got him square in his jaw. "Awh!" He groaned.

"Come and get me." Her tone was both aggressive and seductive. It caught him off guard for a minute before she obeyed her orders and charged at her. Focusing on her reflexes, she followed his movements and blocked his attacks.

"Impressive Ames. Your training has paid off." He held his stance. "Too bad you'll still lose."

"Oh Sonic. So typical from you. All talk... But no bite!" She threw a few jabs towards him, impacting a bit of damage onto her hero. He was grinning at her throughout her punches. "What?" She held her stance.

"Nothing. Just... This!" He dashed all around her, appearing to be in more than one place at once. Overwhelmed, Amy span around, looking for Sonic.

"Amy, focus!" Rouge called out to the pink hedgehog. Unfortunately for Amy, no amount of focusing could help her. As soon as she turned around, Sonic jabbed her, she fell to the floor. She could hear the countdown begin.

_1...2...3...4..._

"I can't... lose... not yet." She told herself as she struggled to her feet. Sonic really wasn't hokding back. Didn't he care if she got hurt? Damn that hedgehog! "I'm not done yet!"

"Go Amy!" Her friends cheered her on behind her. Feeling empowered by their support, she took her stance in front of Sonic once more.

"Hope you didn't think I was gonna hold back for ya." He held up his boxing gloves. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"I can handle you big blue. Question is, can you handle me?" He was sure he was blushing. She never called him big blue. Rouge was a bad influence on this girl.

"Fight!"

"Haah!" She rolled away from him and came back at him with jabs. Sonic dodged her attacks, holding his fists up. Taking the opportunity to uppercut him in his ribs.

He growled, sending a left hook her way. She rolled away, retaliating a right uppercut, hitting Sonic's abdomen. He winced at the blow. She really was a lot stronger. Still, he couldn't lose to her. He refused to go down. His jabs were quick and consistent. Unlucky were his attacks as Amy dodged them all.

 _That's it. I'm winning. Now for my special moves to even this out!_ She rolled away from him again and prepared for him to turn her way. Annoyed, the hedgehog span to look at her and began to charge at her again. Ceasing her opportunity, she flashed him a flirtatious smile.

He continued to charge at her.

"W-what?" Her charm had no effection on him. Not believing what was happening, she tried again. Blowing a kiss towards the blue hedgehog.

He remained none effected.

She was suddenly remembered what the old lady had told her.

_After using her charm on the wolf, Amy and Rouge began to walk away when they heard the goat calling to them._

_"There's one more thing you need to know about this charm!"_

_The girls turned to face the goat. "Oh? And that is?" Rouge asked._

_"It'll only work on somebody who doesn't already have feelings towards you." The girls looked confused. "This charm was made to use against the enemy by the Baelogodi women. They never used it on their husbands." She laughed. "And remember... no refunds."_

Coming round from the flashback, she saw Sonic speeding towards her with a mighty attack. Her eyes widened as his punch came closer and closer.

"Aren't you gonna say something?!" Knuckles questioned the bat next to him. She had a big smirk on her face. "Rouge?"

Paralysed with shock, the pink hedgehog took the punch directly to the head. The force of the punch knocked her off her feet and into the corner of the ring. She smacked her head against the padded pole harshly and dropped to the floor.

"Oh geez. Amy!" Sonic dashed to her side. He didn't intend on punching her that hard. Pulling the girl into his arms, he checked to see if she was conscious. "Ames? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She looked up at him, slightly disoriented by the knock out. She stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, Amy?"

The medics jumped into the ring and carefully took Amy away from Sonic and placed her in a stretcher. She continued to laugh as they took her away from the ring.

Their friends watched, completely baffled by the way the fight ended. Giggling to herself, Rouge looked on at the stunned crowd. Knuckles slowly turned to the girl, looking confused. "What are you laughing about? Weren't you supposed to be coaching Amy? She got completely destroyed in there!"

"And yet... She still won." Rouge went into hysterical laughter.

"What? How? Rouge!" The echidna demanded answers. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Amy's special moves, do you?"

She gave him a traitorous, humorous sneer. "What? You don't possibly think I'd get Amy a charm to seduce everyone, cause some tension between her and Sonic and cause this whole big scene just for my own entertainment, do you?"

Knuckles stared, bewildered. After realising that she had just spilled her whole plan to him. He shook her head. "Real mature, bat."

She laughed, rising from her seat, she began to fly out the boxing centre. "Why don't you stop by my room, Knuckie? You'll learn a lot more about the charm." She held up the sapphire bracelet she stole from the charm stand.

"Get back here, Rouge! I'm not done with you yet!"

_You're right Knuckles. You're not done with me just yet. It's about to get more interesting._

* * *

Sitting up in her hotel bed, Amy fiddled with the ring in her hands, contemplating the results of using it against Sonic. She was still in a state of disbelief and awe. There was only one explanation as to why it failed to paralyse Sonic. Apart of her wanted to blame it on a mishap. Just a blip in the charm.

But then she thought about how everyone had fallen for it everytime she used it. It wasn't until she used it on Sonic, it failed.

Oh she knew the answer. Sonic had feelings for her!

She fell back into her pillows and giggled to herself, romanticising about her blue hero. How he'd come to her, tell her is undying love for her, get on one knee and pull out a small box and...

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Oh! It was all happening so suddenly. She shot out of the bed, bolting towards the door. Only, she forgot about the knock to the head causing minor disorientation. She dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Amy?" Sonic's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Turning the door knob, he opened the door to find Amy on the floor. "Ames!" He closed the door behind him and darted to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, fine! Just a little dizzy is all. Doctor said I'll be fine in a few hours."

"Here. Let me help you." He slowly helped her to her feet and helped her get back into bed. "Thanks Sonic."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do after what I did to you." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to punch you like that." He scratched his head, feeling bashful in his apology. His attention turned to the ring on top of her bedsheets. "Hey. Is that new?"

Looking down at the ring, she stared at it for a moment, cursing herself for leaving it somewhere in view. "Oh, yeah." Not sure what to say.

To her surprise, he took the ring and looked closely at it. It glowed in his palm. "Wow, cool. Pretty cool ring."

"It's a mood ring!" She exclaimed, finally figuring out what excuse to make. Oh wait, he didn't even ask her why it was glowing.

He stared at her, chuckling at her outburst. "You sound pretty attached to it. What's it mean when it glows pink then?"

She searched her mind frantically for an answer. Did she mention love? Too soon? Did she wait for him to mention anything about love?

"Have you forgotten?" He asked. "Man, I haven't knocked your memory have I?"

That was a great excuse. Holding her head, she winced. "Everything is a little hazy right now." She lied.

He got up from his seat on the bed and placed the ring on the bedside table. "You need to rest." He pulled the blanket up to cover her. "Get some rest and I'll check on you later, alright?"

She watched him walk away from her. Disappointed by the anticlimactic scene, she sat up and called to him. "Wait Sonic."

"Hmm?" He turned to the pink hedgehog as he was about to open the door.

Her mouth opened to say what was on her mind but the words refused to come out. If she told him, she would have to reveal how she manipulated their friends and forced him into unintentionally showing his feelings to her.

Thinking about it all in that moment, she felt awful. How could she allow her ego to get the best of her? No, Sonic couldn't find out about this. Not right now.

She looked down at her blanket, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Nothing..."

He flashed a smile to her and opened the door.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"A deal is a deal. I won't flirt with anyone anymore... But I can still flirt with you, right?"

He blushed involuntarily. "Heh, you know it."

She winked at him, causing his blush to deepen. "Later, Ames." He closed the door behind him.

Smirking, she fell back onto the pillow and let out a sigh. "I love you too, Sonic."


End file.
